Laminate flooring usually consists of a core of a 6-12 mm fiber board, a 0.2-0.8 mm thick upper decorative surface layer of laminate and a 0.1-0.6 mm thick lower balancing layer of laminate, plastic, paper or like material. A laminate surface may consist of melamine impregnated paper. The most common core material is fiberboard with high density and good stability usually called HDF—High Density Fiberboard. Sometimes also MDF—Medium Density Fiberboard—is used as the core.
Traditional laminate floor panels of this type have been joined by means of glued tongue-and-groove joints.
In addition to such traditional floors, floor panels have been developed which do not require the use of glue and instead are joined mechanically by means of so-called mechanical locking systems. These systems comprise locking means, which lock the panels horizontally and vertically. The mechanical locking systems are usually formed by machining the core of the panel. Alternatively, parts of the locking system can be formed of a separate material, for instance aluminum or HDF, which is integrated with the floor panel, i.e., joined with the floor panel in connection with the manufacture thereof.
The main advantages of floating floors with mechanical locking systems are that they are easy to install. They can also easily be taken up again and used once more at a different location.